Takahashi Minami
Si Takahashi Minami (高橋 みなみ), ipinanganak noong Abril 8, 1991 sa Tokyo, ay isa sa mga kauna-unahang miyembro ng grupong AKB48. Siya ang kasalukayang kapitan ng Team A pati na rin ng buong grupo ng AKB48, dahilan ng pagkakalarawan sa kanya ni Yasushi Akimoto; general producer ng AKB48, bilang "eldest daughter of 48 sisters" (48人姉妹の長女) sa isang panayam kila Akimoto at Takahashi noong Hunyo 2010."AKB5400sec" by Nihon TV, July 2010 Isa rin siya sa mga miyembro na laging nabibilang sa Senbatsu para sa mga single ng AKB48. Isa rin siyang miyembro ng no3b, isang sub-unit ng AKB48, kasama sina Kojima Haruna at Minegishi Minami. Simula ng Propesyon Noong Agosto 2005, nakasama si Takahashi sa huling 15 na kandidato para sa "The 30th HoriPro Talent Contest"; subalit nabigo siyang makuha ang Grand-Prix prize. Noong Oktubre ng parehas na taon, siya ay napili bilang isa sa unang 24 na miyembro ng AKB48, mula sa 7,924 aplikanteng nag-audition. Dalawang bagay ang nakatulong sa kanya upang makapasa sa nasabing audition; ang kanyang kaarawan (Abril 8) at ang kanyang taas (148 cm) ay parehong nagtataglay ng numerong "48", ito ay ayon kay Tomonobu Togasaki, tagapamahala ng teatro ng AKB48. Nagsimula siyang magtanghal sa teatro noong Disyembre 8, 2005. Bilang Miyembro ng AKB48 Taong 2008, lumabas siya sa isang drama ng TV Tokyo na may pamagat na Men Dol. Gumanap siya bilang si Nami/Kai, kabilang ang iba pang miyembro ng AKB48 na sina Kojima Haruna at Minegishi Minami. Noong Agosto 23, 2009, opisyal na naging kapitan ng Team A si Takahashi. Si Takahashi ay natatampok sa halos lahat ng single ng AKB48 bilang isa sa mga pangunahing mang-aawit; siya rin ang malimit na kumakatawan sa grupo sa mga programa sa telebisyon, mga konsiyerto, mga press conference at iba pa. "Ariyoshi AKB Kyōwakoku", broadcast 2010-10-21 by TBS Television Ang 3-day live na konsiyerto na gaganapin sa Marso 25–27 taong 2011 sa Yokohama Arena ay pinalitan ang pamagat sa "Takamina ni tsuite ikimasu" (たかみなについて行きます|lit. "We will follow Takamina"), subalit ito'y naudlot dahilan ng katatapos lamang na lindol at sunami sa Tohoku ng nasabing taon.Ticket refund information of AKB48 Concert "Takamina ni tsuite ikimasu" Halalan ng Senbatsu ng AKB48 * Ika-limang puwesto sa Unang halalan ng Senbatsu, taong 2009 * Ika-anim na puwesto sa Ikalawang halalan ng Senbatsu, taong 2010 * Ika-pitong puwesto sa Ikatlong halalan ng Senbatsu, taong 2011 Mga Trivias/Facts * Paboritong Pagkain/Favorite food: Katsudon, junk food, white rice. * Paboritong Inumin/Favorite drink: Vegetable juice. * Charm point: Her hair and eyes. * Special skills: Copying pictures, hula-hooping with her neck. * Noong bata pa siya, sinabi nya na gusto niya maging isang gulay. * Allergy sya sa pusa, pero kahit allergy sya, gustong gusto nya mag-alaga ng pusa. * Hindi siya marunong mag skip dati, pero ngayon marunong na siya, pinakita niya pa ito sa Ikalawang araw ng kanilang pagtatanghal sa Seibu Dome. Natuto na siya magskip dahil kasama iyon sa pagpapractice niya para sa Yasai Sisters CM. * Kapag may sinasabi siyang jokes, parati itong fail, walang tumatawa at minsan ang mga sinasabihan nya ay di rin maintindihan ang sinasabi niya. * Mas gusto nyang kumain ng kanin kaysa sa tinapay. * Siya ang naging number 1 sa Lucky member 2012. (AKBingo) Discography 'AKB48' ;Senbatsu * Sakura no Hanabiratachi * Skirt, Hirari * Aitakatta * Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru * Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou * BINGO! * Boku no Taiyou * Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka? * Romance, Irane * Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2008 * Baby! Baby! Baby! * Oogoe Diamond * 10nen Zakura * Namida Surprise! * Iiwake Maybe * RIVER * Ponytail to Shushu * Heavy Rotation * Beginner * Sakura no Ki ni Narou * Everyday, Kachuusha * Kaze wa Fuiteiru ;Side B na Single * Majisuka Gakuen * Majijo Teppen Blues * Yasai Sisters (Yasai Sisters) * Lucky Seven * Yoyakushita Christmas * Kurumi to Dialogue (Team A) Iba pang mga Single ; No Sleeves * Relax! * Tane (no3b) * Kiss no Ryuusei * Lie * Kimi Shika * Answer * Kuchibiru Furezu * Pedicure Day Stage Units * Team A 1st Stage "Party ga Hajimaru yo"|Team A 1st Stage: Skirt Hirari * Team A 1st Stage: Hoshi no Ondo (2nd Unit) * Team A 2nd Stage "Aitakatta"|Team A 2nd Stage: Nageki no Figure * Team A 2nd Stage: Glass no I LOVE YOU * Team A 2nd Stage: Senaka Kara Dakishimete * Team A 2nd Stage: Rio no Kakumei * Team A 3rd Stage "Dareka no Tame ni"|Team A 3rd Stage: Bird * Team A 3rd Stage: Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru * Team A 4th Stage "Tadaima Renaichuu"|Team A 4th Stage: Junai no Crescendo * Team A 5th Stage "Renai Kinshi Jourei"|Team A 5th Stage: Renai Kinshi Jourei * Team A 6th Stage "Mokugekisha"|Team A 6th Stage: Itoshisa no Accel * Himawari-gumi 1st Stage "Boku no Taiyou": Higurashi no Koi * Himawari-gumi 2nd Stage "Yume wo Shinaseru Wake ni Ikanai": Bye Bye Bye Pelikula TV Drama TV Shows Mga Photobook *Takamina|たかみな (Setyembre 22, 2010) References External links * Production Ogi Profile * AKB48 Official Profile * Opisyal na blog Kaurian:Miyembro ng AKB48 Kaurian:Mga mang-aawit mula sa Hapon